Scuderia Maranello
Team Name Scuderia Maranello Team Owner Name Camillo Arrighetti (Italian Wolf) Team Headquarters Location Maranello, Italy Team Primary Sponsor -- Team Background Joining the Furmula One Paddock right at the beginning in 1950, Scuderia Maranello have been the team that has never changed throughout the almost 70-year history of the championship. Founded by Ezio D'angelo after WWII, Scuderia Maranello have always been at the top of the grid during their 7-decade history on the Furmula One grid but they have had a tendency to choke away championships due to either inept strategy, an unreliable car or just being way off the pace to even make a challenge. However, They have had some golden ages in the sport. Throughout the late 50's to early 60's. Maranello provided drives to such names as Julio Macias, Eugênio Joó, Damian Rey and Lee Scrivens who would all win Drivers Championships in 1957, 1958, 1961 and 1964 respectively with the team. However, until André Hauer came to the team in 1974, the team would struggle. But once André was in the team, he proved to be not only a great driver but a great mind who was able to set up a car to a tee and help the team improve the car. The team and Hauer would win two championships in the partnership in 1975 and 1977 with a championship in 1976 only being prevented by an almost fatal injury that would take Hauer out for a period of time which would allow noted playboy, Gordon Appleton to take his only World Championship. However, after 1977, Hauer would move from Maranello to Huxley and send the team into a dark age. Besides a Championship win in 1979 with Darin Waever using a car that was only a small evolution on the car that Hauer used to win his two championships and a shock win in 1990 with Cédric Bonnay getting the championship due to Brazilian Abílio Mata taking Bonnay out in Japan leading to his disqualification from the championship that year, Maranello were struggling but that would change as soon as the Tobacco money came in... Thanks to the Tobacco money, the team were able to sign Dual World Champion, Manfred Stoppelbein from Belmonte and while the first few years of the partnership was rough due to the car needing to be brought up to snuff and bad luck. However, once the car started to get together. It became a dominant car. Thanks to the bottomless pockets of Big Tobacco, Scuderia Maranello became a monolith. Constructors Championships in 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 and 2004 and Drivers Champions for Manfred in 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003 and 2004 and all in dominant fashion too. It all felt that it would never end. Then the Tobacco money was banned from the sport and the team took a hit to the budget; 2005 was a disaster for the team. Going from dominant to midfield runner in less than a year hit. The car couldn't be upgraded as much due to the budget hit and in 2006, Manfred Stoppelbein retired and the golden age of Scuderia Maranello was over. Besides a championship win in 2008 with Markus Laaksonen thanks to Belmonte being disqualified from the championship, the team has never won a championship since those golden days. They have came close to winning one but it's always gone the wrong way for them. However, Things are changing. The new boss, Camillo Arrighetti wants to bring Maranello back to their winning ways. But, the team will have to put their best foot forward if they want to break their drought and perhaps even bring back the dominant days of the early 00's back to the Furmula One grid to the bemusement of the rest of the grid.